The Secret
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: Summary: Master Splinter has gone away to visit and old friend. And when Leonardo is alone in the his father room one day when he discovers a very shocking secret that their father has been keeping from him and his brothers for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey everyone what is up? I'm writing this because I have a thing for TMNT at the moment..... I mean who doesnt like TMNT? But for me i prefer the 2003 series..... That series if my favorite of all! Well anyway enough of my talking...._

_Happy Reading!_

_Summary:__ Master Splinter has gone away to visit and old friend. And when Leonardo is alone in the his father room one day when he discovers a very shocking secret that their father has been keeping from him and his brothers for a long time._

**Wake up call**

**Leonardo wakes early in the morning like he does every day to start for their morning training lesson. As Leo gets up out of bed and walks out of his room. He then turns right to go and wake up his younger brothers. As usual he wakes up Donatello first because he is the least frustrating to deal with. **

**As he enter Don's room Leo knelt down beside his sleeping brother put a hand on Don's shoulder shook him slightly and said gently " Donny time to start training" **

**As Don opened his eyes slightly he grumbled and then muttered " Okay Leo I'm up" Leo nodded then got up and walked out of his room then turned left to wake up his youngest brother Michelangelo. Mikey was a little harder to wake up than Don was. He walked in Mikey's room and did the same thing he did to Don. Only Mikey required a little more force than Donny did. **

**Leo knelt by Mikey put his hand on Mikey shoulder shook him a little harder than he did Don and loud enough for Mikey to hear him and wake up he said " Mikey wake up its time to start training"**

**A whine came from under the covers. Then a angry grumble, Finally a angry muffled voice **

**" Leo, why in the shell do we have to get up so early in the morning? When Master Splinter was here we **_**never **_**had to get up this early."**

**Leo sighed then said " Because Mikey this is the usual time we start training. Anyway Master Splinter doesn't want any of us lacking off while he is away" **

**" This maybe the time you usually get up Leo but **_**not the rest of us**_**! Practice doesn't start for another two hours. And I need my beauty sleep!" Mikey whined as he put the pillow over his head. Mikey hated the way his oldest brother has been acting lately ever since . Leo started acting like this when they almost died in space at the hands of the Shredder. After that happened Mikey noticed that Leo was acting differently than he usually did. He was acting kinda like Raph. Reckless, hot-tempered, and just being a real jerk. Th****en ****Splinter announced that he was going to visit an old friend and stay with him for a couple of months. That's when Leo started to act worse than he was before. **

**Leo sighed again in anger " Mikey I want you to be up and ready to practice by 5:00 **_**a.m.**_** and that's an order!" he said snapped as he got up fast and walked out of his little brother's room. **

**As he started toward Raphael's ****room, he sighed Mikey was difficult but Raph was even more difficult than anyone else. Raph wasn't a morning person or a night person for that matter. The last time Leo wake Raph up to early, He throw one of his toy ninja stars at him and that happened when they were kids. Leo thought that maybe he shouldn't wake Raph up right now. Unless he wanted a death wish. But then Leo thought again that if He, Don, and Mikey were all up than Raph was no exception either. Leo knew that he would have to deal with the consequences of waking his little brother up. **

**When Leo got to Raph's door way he was shock to see Raph was not in bed. Or anywhere in the lair for that matter. That kinda scared him a little. So he started toward the elevator that they had. When they moved in here it was already there. Apparently their was this a ancient city that was built under NYC like a long time ago. And this elevator lead up to a old abandoned shack. It was there that they keep their Battle-Shell and Raph's Shell-Cycle. He opened the elevator and walked in and waited for the door to close. In a matter of minutes he was in the old shack. He sighed in relief and in annoyance he could believe that Raph made him worry like that. There Raph was kneeling on the ground tinkering with his Shell-Cycle.**

**As Leo walked over to his brother he asked " Raph what are you doing here?" He must have scared Raph because he jumped dropping his wrench and then said loudly " Geez Leo give a turtle a heart-attack why don't ya!" **

**" Sorry Raph but its time to start practicing" Leo said in a annoyed voice**

**" Oh c'mon Fearless I'm not finished tinkering with my Shell-Cycle. And besides doesn't practice start for another two hours?" Raph asked **

**Leo rolled his eyes he hated it when his brothers called him that. " Well we are going to start earlier today ok?" Leo said angrily **

**" And I expect you to be down in the lair by 5:00 alright?" he snapped then with out another word he walked back to the elevator. **

**_ Sooooooo what did ya think? Be truthful, i can take..... Flames will be excepted..... That way i can burn my left over homework................... (laughs evilly) _  
**


	2. Chapter 2

*** **_Hey whats up peoples? This is my second chapter to my story... I base this story as well if anyone read my first chapter at all...Is like two or three days after Exodus ... And this story is my opinion on how Leo started to act like a BIG fat jerk... I mean I know he felt like he failed and all that... and that he could protect his brothers... But c'mon that doesnt give him the right to act like a jerk to his brothers! Personally when i saw the way leo started to act in the 2003 series after the thing in space with the Shredder... The way he was fighting was on my opinion very badass! But the way he was acting toward his bros wasn't... Anyway enough of my rambling..._

_Happy reading!_

**Mikey sighed as he got out of bed as much as he just wanted to go back sleep, he knew that if he even dare to that Leo would be madder than shell, especially the way he has been acting lately. Mikey shuddered at the thought of what Leo would actually do if he got mad enough. **

**Mike stepped out of his room and yawing as he stepped into the dojo where he came to meet with Donny, who was streching his arms and legs and looked to be fully wake. Don looked at Mikey smiled and asked " Sleep well Mike?"**

**" No" answerned Mikey flatly**

**" I heard you and Leo arguing, are you okay?" Don said concerned, out of all of his brothers Mikey was the most sensitive.**

**" No Donny I'm not, I don't get why Leo been acting this way" said Mike as he hit the wall with his fist. **

**" Acting what way?" Don asked**

**" L-Like Raph, hot-tempered, reckless, rude, and above all a real jerk" Mikey answered putting his back toward the wall and slidding down to the floor.**

**" Mike I know your upset, but you have got to see how much Leo is dealing with at the moment" Donny as he joined his brother on the floor.**

**" Like what?" asked the orange-banded turtle**

**" Like how guilty Leo feels that all of us almost died, and how he feels like he failed Master Splinter for not being able to protected us, and how he feels angry because we had to take such a risk as to sacraficing ourselves" Donny said sighing heavily.**

**" We all knew the risk we were taking, we knew that we would go down but at least we would go down together" Mikey told Don**

**" That may be true Mike but still doesn't change the fact on how guilty Leo feels" Don stated as he put his arm around his younger brothers shoulder.**

**" You know what you should do?" said Don**

**" Yeah give Leo a good kick in the-"**

**" Talk to him Mikey" laughed Don rolling his eyes as he got up**

**" How in the shell I'm I suppose to talk to him, everytime I try he gets angry and just tunes me out" Mikey said voice breaking a little as he closed his eyes. He **_**hated **_**being the sensitive turtle.**

**" I don't mean right now Mikey, I mean when you are ready too" the purple-banded turtle said comfortly as he offered his little brother a hand. Mike who gladly took it, smiled as he wipped his eyes to make sure that no tears were there.**

**Just then Leo stepped into the dojo followed by Raph. Leo looked at Don and Mike for a moment then said " Let's begin"**

**The three of them nodded as they pulled out their weapons to get ready to attack their older brother together. **

**And before they started practicing Mikey whispered something to Donny so quietly so that no one else heard him.**

**" Donny- Thanks" **

**Don looked at his brother smiled then whispered back only three words.**

**" Your welcome bro" **

_* That was a little brotherly love moment with Don and Mikey...Tell me what u guys thought... Flames will be excepted... I can use them to make s'mores... (yummy)_

_I will update as soon as I can!_

_Promise!_


	3. Chapter 3

_* Hey peoples well here my third chapter... And i would like to thank __**Scribe of Turesa**____and __**Moonsetta **____for helping me when i needed it... You guys rock! _

**Chapter 3**

**Donny had to be prepared for anything that Leo had up his shell. Donny knew that his older brother was going to through a tough time. But that still didn't mean that he had to take it out on them. Don felt great sadness for his older brother because even though Leo was acting out through his anger but deep down Donny knew that he was hurting. **

**" AGAIN!" yelled Leonardo kicking Mikey hard in the chest and knocking him to the floor. **

**" Yo Fearless, ease up on Mikey" said Raph anger rising as he charged at the blue-banded turtle**

**" I'll ease up when you guys start trying!" growled Leo**

**" We are trying Leo" said Mikey as he got to his feet putting a hand on his chest**

**" Not to me your not Mikey, your skills haven't improved at all, when are you going to stop joking and GROW UP! Leo said fiercely. That did it. If Mikey had any respect or love for Leo it was surely gone now.**

**" And when are you going to stop being a jerk? I HATE YOU! bellowed Mikey tears streaming down his face as he stormed out of the dojo up the steps that lead into the swears and out of sight.**

**" Mikey, come back!" yelled Raph and Don together**

**" Leo, how could you say that to him!" Raph yelled as he pushed Leo up against the wall.**

**" I...I'm sorry" Leo mumbled it was all he could say at the moment **

**" Well sorry ain't gonna cut it Fearless, do you have any idea how much you hurt him? DO YOU?" growled Raph punching his older brother in the face causing him to fall to the floor.**

**" C'mon we got to go find him, he my have gone topside" said Donny putting a hand on Raph's shoulder then turned to the entrance leading to the swears.**

**" For your sake Leo, you better hope he didn't" growled Raphael and with that he stormed of the lair.**

_* Well what did ya'll think? Yeah i know its short... Flames will be excepted...that way i can burn my broken headphones..._


	4. Chapter 4

_* What is going on my follow readers? This is my forth chapter to my story...I actually wrote this in my English class today... And my friend was all " What r u doing?"_

_And i told her that i was writing a story about TMNT and yeah she said I'm weird... (laughs) I mean tell me something i don't know... Anyway thats enough of me talking..._

**Chapter 4**

**Mikey ran down the swears as fast and as hard as he could. Trying so hard to get away from Leo. He sobbed with every step he took. He couldn't believe what his brother said to him. More importantly he could believe what **_**he **_**said to Leo. Mikey has never said " I hate you" to one of his brothers before. Well he said it to Raph once when they were kids but he didn't mean it, he was just playing around.**

**Mike stopped and saw a manhole. He thought for a moment, should he go topside or stay down here and have his brothers find him? Not that he didn't want them to find him. He did, as a matter of fact. But he was afraid of what his brothers would say. He was scared that Donny would defend Leo and say " You have to understand how Leo feels Mikey". And Raph would probably blame the whole thing on him, that he should have tried harder.**

**It took him a few minutes but he finally decided to go topside. Mikey climbed the ladder that lead out of the swears. It didn't take him long before he was on the rooftops running and jumping from roof to roof. Mikey stopped to catch his breathe, he tried so hard to wipe the tears away but they just keep coming. Then he decided to let the tears fall, whats was the point in wiping them away? He couldn't deny the pain, the sadness, and the anger he felt toward his blue mask wearing older brother. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something from down below.**

**" Mikey?" said a familiar voice**

**He looked down to find Casey looking up at him on the fire escape. That surprise Mike for a moment, did he really go that far away from the lair? He jumped down and on to the fire escape. It was then that Casey got a better look at his friend did he realize that Mikey was crying.**

**" Mikey are you okay?" Casey asked concerned**

**" N-No, I-I'm not" Mike said through a sob**

**" Well come on inside and tell me what happened that got you this upset" said Casey as he an arm around Mikey's shoulder and lead him off the fire escape and in to his apartment. **

**" Honestly, Casey your room is such a mess, don't you ever clean it?" a women yelled coming from what looked like Casey's bedroom**

**" Oh yeah I forgot April is here to" Casey laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. **

**" Yo April! Mikey's here!" Casey called out **

**" Mikey!" said April coming out of the room. She gave the orange-banded turtle a hug, and as she let him go she got a good look at his face. He was crying? At that moment she was fulled with concern then she asked**

**" Mike, are you alright?"**

**" N-No" he said through another sob, April lead him over to the couch. He sat down then Casey said**

**" Why don't you tell us what happened" **

**Mike nodded and slowly and clearly he began to tell them both on what happened at the lair. It took only a few seconds but he manged to tell them why he was so upset.**

**"-then that's when I ran out of the lair" Mikey finished **

**" Oh Mikey, I'm so sorry" April said sadly pulling him into a hug**

**" Yeah, Leo had no right saying that to you!" Casey said loudly punching the wall with his fist.**

**Mikey looked down at the floor, on one hand he was upset that Leo yelled at him, but on the other hand he couldn't help feeling that his brother was right, his skills haven't improved that all since the thing with the Shredder. Then he finally realized how worthless he was, what good was he? All he ever did was joke around, play video games and eat pizzia all day. He never trained like Leo, Donny or Raph did. He was absolutely no help to any one, he wasn't a genius like Donny, or strong like Raph or especially and a born leader like Leo. The only thing he did was swing his nun-chunks around and make sassy remarks.**

**" No, Leo's right I haven't improved one bit, what good am I really? I can't do anything right, I mess things up constantly, I'm just so useless." Mikey said new fresh tears start falling down his face.**

**" Your not useless Mike" said April her anger growing. Does Leo have any idea what he's putting his younger brother through?**

**" Yes I am April you can say that I'm not a thousand times, but I know in my mind that its the truth" said the orange-banded turtle**

**Just then Casey's Shell-Cell went off, he flipped it open and said " Hello?".**

**" **_**Casey?" said a very concerned voice on the other end.**_

**" Donny?" asked Casey**

_**" Yeah its me listen have you seen Mikey?" asked Donny hopefully**_

**" Yeah he's a at my apartment right now" Casey answered**

_**" Oh thank SHELL! Raph and I have been looking for him ever since he left. We've been so worried! Hold on for a second, Raph! Raph! He's okay, he's at Casey's apartment" Donny yelled to Raph. **_

**Casey heard a sigh of relief from Rapheal then he heard him say **_**" How is he?" **_

**" He's fine, upset and crying but fine, you guys better come over here. I think he really needs you guys...now more than ever." Casey told them**

_**" On our way" **_

_* Man I'm on a roll here! This chapter was really fun to write, it also made me really sad to think that Mikey probably really think of himself that way. Anyway tell me what you guys thought...Again i will except flames_


	5. Chapter 5

_* Hey everyone! What is up? I really don't have much to say... except i have no more SKOOL! Yep starting in August I'll be a Sophomore at West Valley High School! YES! And i'm soooo sorry to all of you for keeping you guys in suspense... Its just i was really busy lately... Again i'm really sorry... anyways_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5**

**" On our way" said Donny as he hanged up his Shell-Cell.**

**" C'mon let's get to Casey's apartment" Don told Raph**

**" H-How do you think he's doing? Mikey I mean?" asked Raph worried**

**" I don't know, but what I do know is that he's hurting and he needs us" Don said firmly. Raph only nodded as they both set out to Casey's apartment. Donny couldn't help but feel incredibly bad for Mikey. He probably couldn't even imagine how much his little brother was hurting at this moment. Don was hoping that Mikey was going to talk to Leo and make amends with his older brother. But after Mike screamed " I hate you" Don highly doubted that was **_**ever **_**going to happen anytime soon.**

**As he and Raph jumped from one roof to the other he couldn't help but wonder what Leo was doing back at the lair, he and Raph took off so fast that Leo didn't have time to say he was sorry or say anything else for that matter. But because Don knows his eldest brother so well he knew what Leo always did when he got angry or upset...he'd train, he'd train till he couldn't anymore. Even when they were kids he'd would do that.**

**Donny just hoped that Leo would stop training long enough to apologize to Mikey. What came as a shock to Don was when Mikey screamed at Leo then took off he couldn't help but notice that Leo had the look of complete shock acrossed his face. I guess when a brother yells at you and uses the words " Hate" and " You" together in the same sentence that can make anyone go into shock. What surprised Donny the most was when Raph yelled, pushed, and punched their eldest brother and that Leo just stood there and took it. **

**They pair of them finally arrived at Casey's apartment. Then Raph said something before he jumped on to the fire escape.**

**" Donny?" said Raph **

**" Huh? Yeah?" said Don**

**" D-Do ya think that Mike will forgive Leo for what he said" asked the red banded turtle in a hopeful tone of voice.**

**Donny blinked not knowing what to say, to be perfectly honest he had no idea if Mikey would forgive Leo at all, Mike may stay mad at Leo foever, but Donny prayed that wouldn't happen, he just can't stand to see any of his brothers mad at each other, it brakes his heart, to see his brothers fight like this.**

**They both went through the window and saw Casey and April sitting on the couch. It was only when Raph made a noise that alerted them that their friends had arrived.**

**" Hey" they both said **

**" Where's Mikey?" Raph asked immediately**

**" He's in the bathroom and I don't think he's coming out" April said sadly**

**" Why? Whats wrong with him?" Don asked fearing that Mikey hurt himself in some way.**

**" Nuthin wrong with him, its just when I told him that you guys were coming over he freaked out" Casey stated**

**" Why? demanded Raph**

**" Because he's scared that you guys will defend Leo and not him, he's afraid that Donny will tell him how much pain Leo is going through at the moment" April said looking at the purple banded turtle. **

**" And he is scared that Raph will blame everything on him that he should have tried harder" Casey stated **

**" That's completely insane, we would never do that!" Raph said his heart breaking**

**" Why don't you two have a sit and Casey and I will tell you what Mikey said" April asked as she pulled out two chairs from the kitchen table. The two turtle brothers sat down and waited for Casey and April to begin explaining what Mike had said to them.**

**I didn't take every long to explain to the two turtles what their youngest brother had said, about him feeling so useless, that he messed everything up constanly, and that he was no help to anyone.**

**When their friends had finished everything that Mikey had told them when he arrived here, April was in tears, and Casey was so angry that he punch another wall so hard his hand almost went through it. Raph was so upset that started pacing around the room not knowing what to do. Don's heart shaddered into pieces when he heard that Mikey thought that he was no help to anyone, that he messed things up all the time...that he so useless... that the only thing he did was joke around.**

**Which wasn't true one bit, its true that Mike did mess up but it wasn't all the time most of the time either him or Raph. as far as Donny was concerned his little brother was absolutely**_** not**_** useless. And it was also true that Mikey did joke around a lot but his jokes made them smile and laugh and love each other even more.**

**" I want to talk to him, he needs to know how important he is to us all" Don said getting a little choked up as he got up from the chair.**

**" Yeah" sighed Raph as he too got up from his chair and walk towards the bathroom to where his broken hearted little brother was located at.**

_Phew! this was a really hard chapter to right... Ya see i've been having writers block lately and its been driving me crazy! Its one of the reasons why i haven't been writing any new chapters. Soooo tell me what you guys think of my chapter I kinda went out on a lime here and wrote this chapter as best as i could because of my writers block..._

_I will except flames! _


	6. Chapter 6

_* Hey what goes on peoples? Alright i need everyones help... Ya see i can't figure out what this big secret that Leo finds in Splinters room is going to be... Sooo i need u guys to please tell me some ideas (if thats ok with everybody). But send them to me as a private message if you guys don't mind that is. Anyways..._

_Read on follow readers!_

**Chapter 6**

**Mikey sat in the middle of the bathroom sobbing silently to himself. Most people in his position would have different words to describe what they were. But Mikey only had one word..." useless". Then he starts remembering the times that he and his brothers where in fights with The Foot, the Purple Dragons, Aliens and all thoses times he always cracked some lame joke when he should have been acting serious. He and his brothers could have gotten killed all thoses times but they didn't. Not because of Mikey, no sometimes it was Donny's smarts, Raph's hot-headedness, or Leo's leadership. But he, Mikey didn't do anything, he just sat on the sidelines while he watched one of his big bros save their shells. He asked himself what he was best at doing it finally dawned on him...nothing... he had no talent, skills, no intelligents what so ever, granted that he won the Battle Nexus Championship but that was just pure dumb luck. Kluh would have crushed him if it hadn't been for the Daimyo's staff going all magical and ripping a dimensional hole and almost killing them all.**

**Mikey just doesn't know if he can face his brothers just yet he just feels so...ashamed. Not that he never tried to help his eldest bros out in the past, but everytime he did he would **_**always **_**mess things up, either he'd brake something, or annoy some half to death (mainly Raph). **

**He wished he wasn't such a screw up. Mike could even count how many times he screwed up over the years even when they were kids.**

**If Mikey was happy about anything that has happened over the past few hours was that he was damn happy that he had locked the bathroom door. He didn't want to take any chances in his brothers coming in. Its not that he was doing anything stupid its just he didn't want his bros to see him act like a cry baby. Mike really **_**hated**_** being the sensitive turtle. To him it was a gift and a curse. A gift because when Raph and Leo would start fighting when they were kids it would make Mikey so upset that he would start crying and yell at them to stop it and that in turn would make his big bros feel very guilty and then the fighting would stop right then and there. And a curse because sometimes there really was no need for his tears, he would cry over the smallest thing, his toy breaking, losing a practice fight with Raph, or getting something taken away from Splinter. But even when he would start crying over something so small there was only one turtle that would comfort him no matter what the issue, no matter if the reason Mike was crying was stupid or not. This turtle would sit beside Mikey and let him cry, he would stay in his room with Mike and not leave him for one second. This turtle, the one Mikey had the most respect for was none other than Donatello. Let's face it Raph never comforted him, Leo at times did, it was like Don was the only person who cared that he was crying that all. Not that he didn't love them and all but they just didn't understand why he did the things that he did, and now Mikey wasn't to sure why he did them either.**

**Then suddenly he heard a knock at the bathroom door.**

**" Mikey?" came the soft comforting voice of his brother Donny**

**A pause**

**" Hey Mike you ok pal?" came Raph's voice. This was odd to Mikey, did Raph's voice actually sound...comforting? **

**" Mike can you please unlock the door? We want to talk to you" said Don as he tried to turn the doorknob.**

**He want to unlock the door so badly, he wanted to unlock it and embrace his older brothers and cry like his life depended on it. But for some strange reason he just...couldn't. He didn't know if that he was ashamed enough not to open it or that he was just a coward and could face his brothers at the moment. His heart started to beat fast as he saw the lock on the door was beginning to turn. He couldn't believe it **_**Raph was picking the lock with his sai! **_** Raph hadn't done that in forever, he must really want to get in here. Mike shot up like a top, his heart was beating so fast he thought that it would burst open. But as he did he thought it would be a good idea to leave a note saying he was ok. He took out a peice of paper wrote **_**I need to clear my head, I'll be back when the sun comes up, I promise, Don't worry about me. Mikey.**_** He looked around the bathroom and his eyes set on the window, he ran over to it pushed it open and took one last look before jumping out on to the fire escape, It was a good thing it was still dark out side as Mikey jumped up on to a rooftop and broke into a sprint and even as Mike heard Donny scream " MIKEY!" the orange banded turtle just kept on running.**

_* This took awhile to write i'm still suffering from writers block. Like i did in the last chapter I went on a lime here as well. Tell me what u guys thought! And i hope that you guys will give me some ideas on the whole " Big secret Leo finds in his fathers room"._

_Please for the love of all that is good in this forsaken universe! Give me some ideas! _


	7. Chapter 7

_* Hey guys...how's everyone doing? Cuz I'm not my stomach is killing me... But anyway i don't mean to bore any of you with my problems... So I wrote this chapter as best as I could... One because I'm still suffering from writers block and the other because of my stomach... Anways..._

_Read on my follow readers..._

**Chapter 7**

**Don walked over to the bathroom door followed by Raph, Donny hesitated as he knocked on the door and said " Mikey?"**

**There was a pause**

**" Mike you ok pal?" Raph asked worried**

**" Mikey can you please unlock the door? We want to talk to you" Don asked desperately as he tried to turn the doorknob. He needed to get in there. He needed to get to Mikey. He's big brother instincts were kicking in at maximum speed. It was killing him inside that his little brother was this upset. So upset that he thinks that he is useless, and so scared that he thought Raph and him were going to blame everything that happened at the lair on him. **

**" Hang on a second" Raph whispered to Donny as he pulled out his sai and put it in the lock of the door. Don eyes widened with surprise, was Raph doing what Don thought he was doing? And true enough Don was right Raph was picking the lock. That really came as a shock to Donny Raph hadn't done that in a long time. **

_**"He must really want to see Mike too"**_** Don thought**

**It didn't take long before Raph whispered " Got it" as he turned and opened the door. But to Don's horror Mikey was...gone. **

**" Look Donny" Raph said as he pointed to the window, it was open. Don ran over to the window and before he could stop himself he screamed " MIKEY!" Donny didn't know why but he felt something wet on his cheeks, he put his hand on his cheek and realized that it was... tears? He was crying? But it was true, Donny was crying, and the purple banded turtle knew why, because he was in so much pain, he was in pain because his little brother was hurting so badly. I guess when you have known someone for so long especially if that person is your brother then there is a bond there that is so strong that when that person is hurting mentally the other person feels it too.**

**" Hey Don look Mikey left a note" Raph said as he picked up a piece of paper off the floor**

**" What?" asked Donny wiping the tears away. He didn't want Raph to know that he was crying.**

**" Yeah look" said Raph as he handed the paper to Don. Donny took it and read: **_**I need to clear my head, I'll be back when the sun comes up, I promise, Don't worry about me. Mikey.**_

**They both stared at the note not knowing what to do. **_**Don't worry about me. **_**How could they not worry about him? They both have been worrying about him ever since he ran out of the lair crying.**

**There was a moment of silence between the two brothers.**

**" Hey guys whats wrong?" as Casey and April came in breaking the silence.**

**" Mikey left" Raph stated simply handing the note Mike left to Casey and April.**

**When they were finished reading it April said " But the sun doesn't come up for another two hours what are you guys going to do till then?"**

**There was another moment of silence before Casey said " Mikey is not thinking straight right now, if he's not careful he could get hurt or worse-"**

**" We're not going to let that happen, We're going to go look for him" Raph said firmly**

**" Yeah, April, Casey you guys stay here in case he comes back" Don said**

**" Oh no you guys ain't leaving me behind!" Casey said as he ran into the other room and grabbed his mask and duffel bag.**

**" We can cover more ground if the three of us split up, that way at least one of us will find him" Casey stated **

**" Alright let's get going" Raph and Don said together as the three of them jumped on to the fire escape, up on to the roof tops and out of sight.**

_**[Meanwhile] **_

**Michelangelo was sitting on the edge of the rooftop. Trying to think things over and to figure out what he should do now. He felt so bad for leaving his brothers like that. He could still hear Donny screaming his name in his head. He still had no idea why he couldn't talk to his brothers. He wanted to talk to them, but something was holding him back.**

**Mikey was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear nor see a shadowy figure moved behind him, a bowanarrow in his hand and a evil grin on his face. The figure took out an arrow put it in his bow, aimed and fired...**

_* Cue the scary music! Yeah i know its a huge cliffhanger... But i wanted to keep you guys on your toes... So tell me what you guys thought... By the way my stomach feels alot better now... Just wanted to let everyone know I'm ok..._


	8. Chapter 8

_* Hey everyone what goes on? Yeah i know its been a while since i last updated... But ya see me and my sister just got these two new kittens and well thats why i have been so busy lately...But i still love my kitten to pieces! Anyways_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8**

**The arrow flew through the air it would have hit Mikey straight in the shoulder if he hadn't heard it coming. Mike quickly jumped out of the way and drew out his nun-chunks. Mikey looked at his attacker and saw that it was a bozo from the Purple Dragons. The orange banded turtle glared at the guy, he **_**hated **_**theses guys with a passion. He looked around and saw that more of them were coming up from the fire escape. This worried him, Mikey was good at defeating theses guys but only when his bros were there to help. As more Purple Dragons came the more worried Mike became, soon he was surrounded, with no way out, his only option was to fight. He sighed to himself this was just not his day.**

**" It's our lucky day the youngest **_**freak**_** out in the opening and would ya look at that no brother to help ya" sneered one of the Dragons**

**" I don't need my brothers to beat you yahoos" Mikey said but he knew that was a down right lie. There was no way he'd be able to defeat all of these Dragons.**

**" Will see about that" laughed another Dragon as the others ran forward into one big attacking group.**

**Mikey didn't even have time to blink before he felt someone kick him hard in the shell and sent him flying, he got up and wheeling his nun-chunks like there was no tomorrow. Knocking down one Dragon after the other, when he knocked down about 18 Dragons that when the tables turned. One Dragon came up behind him and hit him in the shell causing Mike to fall to the ground. Then to Mikey's horror they all started to gang up on him each taking turns beating on him. He never felt so much pain before in his life, he saw blood on one of their weapons then realized that it was his blood. Mikey knew where he was bleeding to it was from a huge wound on his arm. Then started to lose consciousness. His vision blurred, then he could have sworn he heard someone call his name. Then all of a sudden the pain just...stopped. Which confused Mike for a moment then he saw all these blurs running in different direction. Mikey knew that they must have been the Purple Dragons. But who could have driven them away?**

**" Mikey? Mikey! Please tell me your okay little brother?" said a really worried and familiar voice as arms wrapped around him then voice said**

**" Mike stay with me bro okay?" said the voice and it sound frantic and very desperate. He then felt something wet drip on his face. Mike's vision came back for a moment and in that moment he saw something. This something surprised the crud out of him. He couldn't believe it, he apsolutley could not believe it. This something was actually a person, this turtle to be exsact had a blue bandanna mask on and two twin katanas. Mikey's eyes widen in shock. **

**" Leo" Mikey said then he blacked out**

_* How'd you guys like that little twit? Yeah i know it short...And i'm sorry it is... So tell me what you guys think... I will except flames!_


	9. Chapter 9

_* What goes on my follow readers? I can't believe that I have so many reviews for this story...I mean to be perfectly honest with all of you I did think this story would be liked by soo many people... In fact I didn't even think that anyone would actually read this story at all... Sooo I would just like to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart, who stuck by me and kept on reading this story even though some of the chapters where alittle short... Sooo thank you all again! You guys are the Best! Sooo here is chapter nine!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9**

**Leo started training and training, and he kept on training till he couldn't anymore. He was just so overwhelmed with sadness and guilt. He couldn't believe what he just heard a few hours ago. The memory was starting to creep up on him, Michelangelo his own brother said that he... **_**No! **_**Leo thought he would not remember what happened, he couldn't, the pain was just to great. But soon he had no choice, he was forced to remember what happened...**

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Leo was in the dojo getting ready to start training with his brothers.. He didn't know why but he was acting strange over the past couple of days and by strange he meant angry. Really angry, he was acting a lot like Raph, wait no scratch that he was acting worst than Raph.. And Leo had no idea why.. Well that was a lie Leo did know why, he just didn't want to admit it. Their finale attack on the Shredder almost killed them all, he couldn't protect his brothers, his father. He was the leader and he couldn't protect them... He felt so guilty and ashamed... That was why he had been acting the way he'd been acting. But Leo had no idea that his brothers were hurting as well, until they started training.**_

_**He turned to face his three younger brothers. Looked at the three of them then said " Let's begin". Raph, Don, and Mikey all nodded then took out their weapons. It wasn't long after they began their lesson did Leo's anger started to rise... He had no idea why he couldn't get rid of this anger... **_

_**Leo kicked Mikey hard in the chest knocking him to the floor then yelled " AGAIN!"**_

_**" Yo Fearless, ease up on Mikey" Raph said**_

_**" I'll ease up when you guys start trying" growled Leo before he could stop himself**_

_**" We are trying Leo" Mikey said getting to his feet putting a hand to his chest.**_

_**Not to me your not Mikey, your skills haven't improved at all, when are you going to stop joking and GROW UP! Leo said fiercely, really surprised at what he just said. Why did he just say that? He couldn't believe he just said that to **__**Mikey**__** their very sensitive little brother.**_

_**And when are you going to stop being a jerk? I HATE YOU! bellowed Mikey tears streaming down his face as he stormed out of the dojo up the steps that lead into the sewers and out of sight. Leo could only stare in complete shock at what he just heard. Mikey hated him?**_

_**" Mikey come back!" yelled Raph and Don together**_

_**" Leo, how could you say that to him!" Raph yelled as Leo felt Raph push him up against the wall**_

_**" I...I'm sorry" Leo mumbled it was all he could say because he was still in shock.**_

_**" Well sorry ain't gonna cut it Fearless, do you have any idea how much you hurt him? DO YOU?" growled Raph, Leo then felt Raph punch him hard in the face causing him to fall to the floor. What surprised Leo even more was when Raph punched him he just layed on the floor and took it.**_

_**" C'mon we got to go find him, he my have gone topside" said Donny as Leo saw his younger brother put a hand on Raph's shoulder then turned to the entrance leading to the sewers.**_

_**" For your sake Leo you better hope he didn't" growled Raph then he ran out of the lair.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

**Leo suddenly stopped training, he realized now that the way he'd been acting lately was not right. Because of his anger Donny was probably disappointed in him, Raph was angrier than shell at him, and Mikey... Leo closed his eyes trying not to cry, but he couldn't help it, hot wet tears stared pouring down his face. Mikey hated him... Leo knew in that instint what he had to do. He had to find Mike and say that he was sorry for **_**everything**_** he said to him. He couldn't even imagine how much pain his little brother was in right now... Leo didn't even know if saying sorry was even good enough. But he had to try. Mike was his brother, Leo loved him with all his heart. He just couldn't have Mikey hate him.**

**Then Leo walked out of the lair.**


	10. Chapter 10

_* Hey ppls! What is going on? Yeah i know its been a long time since i last updated...And i'm really sorry! Please forgive me! Anyways here is chapter ten!_

**Chapter 10**

**Leo ran down the sewers as fast as he possibly could. He had no idea where he should look first for Mikey. Mike could be anywhere... Leo had no idea where to start looking... Then Leo had a thought **_**Donny, Raph. **_**Maybe they found Mikey. They did leave just as fast as him. Is it possible that they already found him? Then something dawned on Leo, if Don and Raph did find Mikey they would have brought him back to the lair by now. **

**Leo sighed not knowing what to do, should he look for his brother in the sewers or go topside? Suddenly he remember what Don said before he left **_**" He may have gone topside"**_** Don was right Mikey did have a tendency to go topside when something or someone upset him. **

**The blue banded turtle finally decided that he would go to the surface. He just hoped that if Don and Raph didn't already find their little brother that Mikey wasn't doing anything stupid. Leo reached a manhole climbed it and opened the solid metal lid that was covering the hole, and jumped out and began his quest in search for his orange masked wearing little brother.**

**He searched everywhere, and by everywhere he meant all of Mikey's hiding places. When they were all young little turtles they all had a hiding place on the surface where they just go and be alone for a while. Raph's hiding place was and old abandoned dumpster. Leo always wondered why Raph picked that particular spot as because it was a dumpster. Don's was and old broken down abandoned computer factory. Now Leo knew perfectly well why Donny would pick that place as his hiding spot, because well Don loved computers. Leo's hiding spot was a little...risky. Reason for that was because it was in brawed daylight on the roof of a **_**public**_** building. Now Leo did not meditate, he trained, and mad a lot of people in this public building complain what the noise that was on the roof. **

**One time that people were so mad that they sent the cops up to the roof to see what was up there. Luckily that he got out of there in time before they showed up. Let's just say Leo was very quite when he did his training up on that roof top since then. Now Mikey didn't have one hiding spot he had several. And Leo knew where each of them were. But even though he knew where each of them were Mike was no where at any of them. This made Leo worry if his brother was no where near any of his hiding places then where could he be?**

**Then the blue masked turtle thought of something " **_**Casey's apartment"**_** Maybe Mikey was there, maybe all three of his brothers were there. He had to see for himself. He just hoped that if they were all there that they would forgive him for the way he's been acting. Especially Mike, his forgiveness matter the most to him. It didn't take Leo long to get to his friends apartment he jumped on to the fire escape, took in a deep breathe hoping for the best, opened the window and made his way inside. He was shocked to see that no appeared to be home. But he had to be sure, it took him a few minutes but he finally plucked up enough courage to say **

**" Hello"**

**No one answered**

**" Hello" Leo said a little louder **

**" Casey are you guys back already?" yelled a femine voice who Leo knew immediately that it was April.**

**" I didn't expect you guys to be back so soon-" began April as she appeared in the kitchen door way of Casey's apartment. Her eyes immediately got wide, obviously surprised to see him.**

**" April have you seen-" **

_**SMACK! **_

**Then the next thing Leo knew he was on the floor, eyes watering, and rubbing his chick. **

**" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEO!" yelled April**

**" DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR PUTTING MIKEY THROUGH AT THE MOMENT!"**

**Leo opened his mouth to respond but April started to yell again.**

**" DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN HIS IN RIGHT NOW!"**

**Again Leo tried to speak but was interrupted by April's yelling.**

**" I BET YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM ANY MORE, OR WHERE HE IS RIGHT NOW!"**

**" Now wait a minute April that's not true, I do care about him he's my brother" Leo said finally**

**" Leo if you cared about him you wouldn't have yelled at him in the first place" April said instead of yelled.**

**" You think I don't know that April, I know what I did was wrong, I feel guilty and ashamed enough without you yelling at me! Now have you seen Mikey? " Leo said getting up from the floor**

**April sighed appeared to be calming down " Obviously you don't know enough"**

**" Yes Leo I have seen him he was here not to long ago, He told Casey and I what happened, then Donny called and asked if we have seen him and Casey said he was here, and told him and Raph to get over here quickly, then Casey hanged up the phone and told Mikey that his brothers were coming, and Mike just...freaked out and locked himself in the bathroom" April said**

**" But why would he do that?" asked Leo shocked at what he was hearing**

**" Because Leo, Mikey was so upset that he was scared of what Don and Raph would say to him, that they would blame him and not you, anyway when Donny and Raph both got here they were going to go talk to him but when they got in the bathroom he was...gone" April sighed**

**" Donny, Raph, and Casey are out looking for him right now" April told Leo as he sat down on the couch.**

**It was to much to take in, Leo closed his eyes " This is all my fault! I know what I did was wrong! I know I hurt my baby brother! I was just so caught up with my anger I had after the finale battle with the Shredder, that I didn't think of how my brothers were feeling about the way I've been acting! Mikey especially! I need to go find him but I'm afraid that he won't forgive me for what I said to him! Or any of them!" Leo said eyes watering**

**" Leo if your really that sorry and that you know what you did was not right, then they'll forgive you" April told him **

**" After everything I did?" asked the blue banded turtle**

**" Hey from what I've learned, your family is always there for you, there the people that have to be nice to you no matter what" laughed April**

**Leo chuckled it was true. When you have a family they have no choice but to be nice to you.**

**" Thanks April" said Leo getting up from the couch and going over to the window.**

**" Hey your welcome Leo, Its good to have you back" said April smiling**

**" It kinda feels good to be back" Leo said returning the smile. Then jumping out onto the fire escape again up onto the roof and started his quest once more. He jumped from roof to roof, Leo had been out here looking for Mikey for 30 minutes or so ever since he left Casey's. And still nothing... Leo then began to question if he was ever going to find his brother. **

_Clank!_

**Then Leo heard something it sounded like something metal hitting the ground. But what could it be?**

_Clank!_

**There it was again**

_Crash!_

**Leo then decided to go and figure out what it was. And when he did he found to his complete horror was none other than Mikey getting beat up by Purple Dragons!**

**" MIKEY!" screamed Leo as he jumped in and started to beat up everyone of the dragons. And one by one they all ran out of there. **

**Leo ran over toward Mike and said " Mikey? Mikey! Please tell me your okay little brother?" he rapped his arms around Mike.**

**" Mike stay with me bro okay?" Leo said his voice now frantic and desperate. **_**This is all my fault! Mikey I'm so sorry! **_**Leo thought to himself as tears started pouring down his face like a waterfall and on to Mikey's. Then something happened Mikey's eyes widen for some reason.**

**" Leo" He said then his little brother passed out**

**Leo took several deep breathe to try and calm himself. Okay he had to think, what now? Then he had a thought **_**April,**_** maybe she could help him. Leo got up from the ground picked up his brother and started back toward Casey's apartment. Yeah Leo really hoped April could help him...**

_* Sooo what did u guys think? I've got to say that this is probably the longest chapter I have written to this story..I got to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I will except flames!_


	11. Chapter 11

_* Hey pplz what goes on? I really sorry to all of you for keeping you guys waiting...With skool being back and everything I've been really busy...I'm so sooo freakin sorry and i hope that all of you are still with me and still want to read this story...I hope that you can all forgive me!_

_Anyways here is chapter 11!_

_Enjoy!_

**Leo walked and walked back to Casey's apartment. He was hoping that April will know how to help Mike with his injuries. Finally Leo arrived at the apartment. Leo **_**carefully**_** jumped down onto the fire escape as to not injury his brother more. He stepped into the living room and called out " April!"**

**" Leo? Is that you?" asked April from inside the bathroom**

**" Yes I need your help April, I found Mikey, but he's hurt bad!" Leo said as he started to panic as he saw that his brother looked worse than he did in the light then in the dark.**

**" My God Mikey!" said April running out of the bathroom **

**" Put him here Leo, **_**carefully" **_**Apirl said pointing to the Casey's bedroom. Leo did what he was told and layed Mike on Casey's bed.**

**" I'll get the first add kit" the red head announced running back to the bathroom. In a matter of minutes she was back. She knelt next to the orange-banded turtle. **

**"Leo why don't you wait outside, this might take awhile" she said the blue masked turtle did not like that one bit. But it looked like April knew what she was doing. So he walked out of the room and closed the door. An hour passed by and April did not come out of that room, Leo was starting to panic again. Then the bedroom door opened.**

**" April! How is he? " Leo asked in a panicked voice**

**" Don't worry Leo he's fine, he may be able to fight for a while but he'll live." the red head stated**

**Leo sighed, reliefed that Mikey was going to be okay. Now the matter at hand...**

**" Can I see him?" **

**" He's asleep but go right ahead" April smiled **

**Leo walked into the bedroom and knelt down beside his little brother and waited. He didn't want to wake up Mikey... He wanted Mike to wake himself up so the blue masked turtle could say he was sorry. He just hoped that Mike would forgive him... **

**It wasn't long before Leo saw Mikey's eyes open a little. Then they opened completely.**

**" Leo...?" began Mikey but the eldest brother interrupted him.**

**" Mikey this isn't easy for me so I hope you'll listen, I just wanted to say that I'm so so sorry Mikey I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I said to you... I know I shouldn't have said what I said." Leo was crying now but continued... " I doubt that you'll ever forgive me but I-"**

**Just then two arms embraced him and squeaked him tight... Leo watery eyes widened Mikey was hugging him? Why would he be hugging him But Leo none the less returned the hug. Then said "How could you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be angry with me for the way I've been acting lately"**

**" I was never angry with you Leo, I was upset because when you started acting like a jerk, I thought I had lost a brother" Mikey whispered**

**" I couldn't protected you guys I failed at being a older brother to you guys and a son to Master Splinter" Leo said**

**" Dude we all knew the risk we were taking, We knew that there would be a chance we would not come back alive... But if we were going to go down at least we were going down together as a family...You should blame yourself so much bro" Mikey said **

**" But I wasn't there for any of you-" **

**" Yes you were Leo, you were there for us the whole time"**

**Leo smiled at Mikey, " Thanks Mike"**

**Mikey returned the smile " Your welcome bro"**

**" I guess I was my own worse enemy huh?" **

**" Yeah you were" Mikey stated**

**" Um Leo?" asked the orange banded turtle**

**" Yeah Mike?"**

**" Could you um..."**

**Leo started at at his brother in the eyes.. Then in that moment Leo knew what Mikey was trying to ask.**

**" Sure Mikey" said Leo getting up from the floor and laying down next to his youngest brother. Mikey wrapped his arms around Leo's waist and put his head on his big brother's shoulder. Then before drifting off to sleep Mikey smiled then said " I love you Leo" **

**Leo smiled, he was so happy that Mikey doesn't hate him anymore, then Leo said**

**" I love you too little brother**

**As Leo lay there he felt a load had been lifted off his chest. Finally he was happy knowing that the thing with the Shredder was not his fault. Finally he could stop blaming himself for what happened that day. Then slowly the blue masked turtle drifted off to sleep...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_* Hi! I don't really have much to say excepted...I may end this story and start a sequel... What do you guys think...I just thought of an idea for what the secret Leo finds in Master Splinter's bedroom...To me I don't think that it's a great idea..But it's an idea...But let me know what you guys think okay..._

**Chapter 12**

**Raphael came in to Casey's apartment confused and angrier then shell, after what he just heard from April, He thought he had the right to be mad. Those's damned purple dragons beating on his little brother. He wanted to go out there and find everyone of those's bozos and kick some shell. But Raph knew that Mikey needed him more at the moment, that and Donny said that he would not stand a chance against those's bozos alone. **

**Raph was also confused because April said that Mike was attacked by the dragons. But she never said how Mikey got out of there alive, if Mike was as badly beaten as April said he was then how did his little brother get all the way back to Casey's? Raph thought that maybe it was Sliver Sentry. Mikey was the Sentry's sidekick. So maybe it was him. Raph thought he should run this by Don, just to see what he thinks.**

**" Yo, Donny?" Raph said**

**" Hm? Yeah Raph?" Don said**

**" Who do you think saved Mikey from the purple dragons? April never told us who it was. My guess that maybe it was Sliver Sentry. Mikey is his sidekick" the red masked turtle asked**

**" Sentry? Well it could have been him. Honestly Raph I don't know, We can ask April when we get back" Donny answered rather rudely**

**Raph sighed not happy with the answer he got " Okay Donny"**

**Raph knew that Donny didn't mean to be rude. Don was just worried about Mikey. Raph couldn't blame Don for being worried. Heck Raph was just as worried as Donny was. He looked over to his right maybe Casey had an idea. **_**No **_**Raph thought Casey would have a good idea if it bit him in the butt. Sure Casey was a good fighter, heck Casey was Raph's best friend. But when it came to an idea of some sort then Casey would come up with the most stupid of idea's.**

**They finally arrived at Casey's, it seem like it took them 6 hours to get here but it really only took them about half an hour. They all jumped down on to the fire escape. Casey went into the apartment first, Raph was about to go in second when Don stop him.**

**" Raph...listen I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier...I'm just really worried about Mikey and I took it out on you, Sorry bro" Donny said putting a hand on his older brother shoulder.**

**" Hey it's no problem Don, I know that your worried, So am I, now let's go see our baby brother" Raph said putting his hand on Don's shoulder, smiled and walked inside**

**When they both saw April they immediately asked " Where's Mikey?"**

**" Calm down you two, Mikey is okay, I patched him up, He's asleep on Casey's bed right now" April said smiling**

**The two turtle brothers sighed then Raph asked " April you never told us who saved Mikey from the purple dragons"**

**" Oh that I was going to wait-" began April but she was interrupted by Raph who said**

**" I bet it was Sliver Sentry wasn't it?" **

**" No Raph it was-" **

**" Then who was it?"**

**" Raph, would you be quiet for 5 minutes and listen?" April said annoyed. Raph stayed silent April knew that is was okay to go on.**

**" Raph, Donny the someone who saved Mikey... was Leo"**

**There was silence in the living room. It went on for what seemed like forever. Don and Raph didn't move. They were to shocked to move or speak for that matter. Then Don asked **

**" Leo saved Mikey?"**

**" Yes you see after you guys left the lair to go look for Mike, Leo realized that the way he'd been acting lately was wrong...So he went to go look for Mikey too...Leo came here and asked me if I knew where Mikey was, and I told him what Mikey told me and Casey" April said**

**" What did Leo say?" asked Don**

**" He said that this was all his fault, that he knew that what he said was wrong, He knew how much he hurt Mikey. That he was so angry after the battle with the Shredder that he didn't think of how much you guys were feeling about the way he'd been acting." **

**" What else did he say?" Raph grumbled**

**" He also said that he was afraid that you guys won't ever forgive him after everything he did and said" April sighed sadly**

**" Where is he now?" Raph asked in a angry voice**

**" He's in the bedroom with Mike-" **

**But April didn't get to finish what she said because Raph was already heading for the room. " Raph wait! You can't just interrupt them!" **

**" Wanna bet?" growled Raph**

**When Raph opened the door all the angrier, the frustration he had toward Leo just melted away. Because when he opened the door he saw his little and older brothers asleep next to one another. The only thing Raph could do at the moment was smile at the sight...**

**" Yo Donny, come here, I think you need to see this" Raph quietly called Don over**

**Don came over and smiled, overjoyed that his brothers loved one another again then in a whisper Raph asked " What do ya think? Can **_**we **_**forgive him?"**

**" To be perfectly honest I was never angry for what had happened, I was more disappointed, But after seeing this? Who couldn't forgive him?"**

**Raph and Donny both smiled at the sight of their two hugging brothers one last time then slowly and silently they walked out of the room...Happy that they were a family again...**

_**Three week later**_

**Leo was in the dojo training his three brothers. It had been almost two weeks since Mikey got his injuries from those's damned purple dragons. And what surprised Leo was that Mike made a full recovery, or so Mikey said. But Leo knew that his little brother was still in no shape to start fighting for real right now.**

**And Leo knew this because when the four of them started sparing. Mikey was doing well, dodging Raph's attacks. But then Mikey did a backflip with his wounded arm and hurt it worse. All the three of them heard was a tiny**_** crack!**_** And Mikey fell to the floor in pain. **

**Leo was scared out of his shell when he saw Mike on the floor. Then it brought back memories that Mikey wounds were all his fault. If it hadn't been for Leo yelling at Mikey then he wouldn't have got hurt in the first place. Leo ran over to Mike and carefully got him to his feet.**

**" Mikey...I'm sorry..." Leo said ashamed of himself. Mikey for a moment didn't know why Leo was apologizing. It was only when Mikey looked into Leo's eyes did he knew why Leo said sorry.**

**" It's...okay...it's not your fault...You shouldn't blame yourself so much bro" Mikey manage to say through siring pain going through his arm. Leo stared at Mike long and hard..Then Leo realized something, he realized that...**

**" Yo, Mikey are ya okay bro?" asked Raph as he took Mikey's other arm and walked him into Don's lab.**

**" Yeah just my arm hurts alot" the orange masked turtle said **

**" Well no wonder it hurts Mikey, it's broken" Donny announced**

**" What! How do you know you didn't even do an x-ray!" Mikey said loudly**

**" Mike, did you hear that crack? I don't need to do an x-ray to know that it's broken"**

**Mikey started to argue with Donny to an x-ray on his arm to make sure that is was truely broken... Leo just laughed not at Mikey...But at the fact that even though that Master Splinter wasn't here at the moment they will all doing well at getting along...Leo then start walking back to his room to go and meditate...He opened his door and walked in then realized that he walked not into his room, but into his father's room. **

**" I should leave" Leo whispered to himself, but for some reason his legs wouldn't move. He found himself walking further into his father's room, he had never been in Master Splinter's room before, this was a moment he couldn't pass up. Leo walked on and noticed that there in the back of the room was a tiny chest sitting on a small table. Leo made his way over to it, picked it up and opened it. There was nothing else in that box except a small picture that had dust on it. Leo whipped off the dust and when he did his eyes widened, his heart beating a million miles a minute...Leo put the picture back in the box and ran out of the room as fast as he could...Leo was so confused and angry because the people in that picture where Master Splinter holding something, well not something, some**_**one**_**, a baby to be prosice. And that baby was on any of them, that baby was not a turtle...**

**But a rabbit...**

_*** **__Okay bring on the flames! I can take it! I told you guys it wasn't such a great idea! but I couldn't think of anything else...To me I think that this idea is stupid...I'm a failure as a writer! But that's just my opinion... So what did you guys think? Be truthful, I don't want anybody to lie to me just to spare my feelings...* _


End file.
